Deus ex Machina TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: (Ou -Quand un MoD!Harry en a eu marre et gère Loki lui même, à la consternation et confusion de tout le monde) Certains jours, gérer une bande d'êtres pourris gâtés quasi immortel et leurs crises de colère, n'en valait simplement pas la peine. Surtout quand ils lui causaient tant de paperasse supplémentaire. OS


Deux ex Machina → Dieu de la Machine

Auteur :The Plot Bunny Whisperer

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

Rating: K+

Genre: Humor

Sommaire: (Ou -Quand un MoD!Harry en a eu marre et gère Loki lui même, à la consternation et confusion de tout le monde) Certains jours, gérer une bande d'êtres pourris gâtés quasi immortel et leurs crises de colère, n'en valait simplement pas la peine. Surtout quand ils lui causaient tant de paperasse supplémentaire.

Warnings: Aucun, à moins que vous comptiez la folie de l'auteur. Oh et les jurons, je pense.

AN:Quand j'ai quitté ce site il y a deux ans, quelqu'un m'a gentiment demandé si j'étais prêt à poster ici des histoires complètes ou des one shot, car c'est ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi. Voici ma réponse. **Deus Ex Machina**

HP et Avengers ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à The Plot Bunny Whisperer qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et HP appartient à J.K. Rolwing et Avengers appartient à Marvel ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours !

**Lien fic d'origine : ** s/10983547/1/Deus-Ex-Machina

Bonne lecture~

_(Ou -Quand un MoD!Harry en a eu marre et gère Loki lui même, à la consternation et confusion de tout le monde)_

Cinq secondes avant qu'un être au genre indéterminé enveloppé de noir, ne passe le seuil de la porte du bureau de son boss, un frisson de pressentiment lui parcourut l'échine. C'était étrange en lui-même, car même si la nature de l'existence sur laquelle l'être existait était presque toujours glacée, les créatures et êtres qui vivaient là ne ressentaient pas le froid. Ça s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir à cette anomalie, juste à temps pour éviter d'être frappé par une grande tasse mauve qui filait à travers la porte avec un cri de frustration étranglé à sa suite.

L'être regarda la miraculeuse tasse intacte, puis jeta un coup d'oeil dans le bureau de son patron.

Derrière un large et luxuriant bureau en acajou était assis dans une monstrueuse chaise noire tout aussi luxuriante, un homme aux cheveux noirs légèrement ébouriffés. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire sur lui, mis à part qu'il portait une chemise à boutons noirs avec les manches retroussées pour montrer la peau pâle qui semblait presque briller comme la douce lumière de la lune contre le tissu noir. Des spirales et des lignes noires et argentées incrustées dans sa peau disparaissaient dans les manches de sa chemise, une petite partie d'un plus gros motif invisible.

C'était tout ce qui pouvait être vu de lui car il avait actuellement son visage plongé dans les dit bras pâles sur le bureau, des montagnes et montagnes de papiers et de rouleaux et des plumes placées au hasard autour de lui, menaçant de se renverser et de l'enterrer sous eux à tout moment.

L'être enveloppé de noir au genre indéterminé envoya une impulsion de demande, mais rien ne bougea dans la pièce. C'était stupide.

La tête de son boss se releva, de brillants yeux verts se plissèrent vers la pile de papier dans ses bras. Ils descendirent vers son serviteur et se rétrécirent, levant la tête de son bureau pour révéler un visage aristocratique avec des pommettes saillantes et un menton ferme. Il y avait une trace d'encre noir oublié sur son nez et plus de spirales noires et argenté à son col et au creux de sa gorge. Quand il parla, il y eut un soupçon d'avertissement dans ses mots qui correspondait à la lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux.

''Tu ferais mieux de ne pas avoir plus de paperasse pour moi.'' Un froissement coupable de papiers lui répondit.

Le Boss, comme ses minions l'appelaient (capitales incluses), prit une profonde respiration et la laissa sortir. Il compta jusqu'à vingt, puis recommença. Ça n'aida pas. Il relâcha un grondement, 'Laisse-moi voir.' entre ses dents serrées, il fit signe d'entrer à son sbire avec irritabilité, ce qu'il fit avec un peu d'hésitation. Des doigts agiles et des yeux qui parcoururent rapidement le nouveau tas de documents qui lui était remis, son regard devenait de plus en plus sombre à chaque page.

Finalement, il jeta les papiers avec le reste.

''Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce _putain d'Yggdrasil_ sur Midgard qui me donne toute cette _foutue_ _**paperasse **_?!''

L'être enveloppé de noir au genre indéterminé pointa silencieusement un large miroir dans un cadre noir et argenté qui se tenait au centre du mur opposé à son bureau, prenant presque toute la moitié supérieure. Hormis la porte elle-même, rien d'autre n'occupait le mur. Le miroir s'emplit soudainement de lumière et de couleur, à la manière d'une télévision Midgardienne, montrant un homme grand vêtu d'un manteau vert et noir doté d'une armure de bronze sur le haut du corps et un casque plutôt… unique, se tenait sur un socle ressemblant à un musée. Une grande banderole derrière lui le proclamait être devant le 22 Königstrasse, Stuttgart. Dans une de ses mains se trouvait un long bâton avec une gemme bleue brillante enserrée entre des griffes en forme de crabe.

Le miroir ne produisait aucun son (réglage automatique, Le Boss le gardait comme ça pour ne pas être tenté de le détruire, même si ça avait été crée pour être indestructible pour cette même raison), alors le discours de l'homme étrangement habillé passa inaperçu. Le Boss regardait attentivement alors qu'il pointait son bâton vers un vieil homme qui semblait se tenir près de lui. La gemme brilla et relâcha une brillante lumière bleuté vers le vieil homme, qui lui fut réfléchie par un bouclier rouge, blanc et bleu avec une étoile au centre, tenu par un homme vêtu d'un costume complet et appareillé.

Les sourcils du Boss se contractèrent alors que le reste de la scène se jouait, se terminant avec un robot rouge et or (qui plus tard se révélera être un homme dans un costume de robot) forçant l'homme à se rendre. Le casque et l'armure disparurent dans une lumière dorée et l'homme fut menotté et emmené dans un petit jet noir. Pas longtemps après, l'homme fut enlevé par un homme volant doté d'un marteau tirant des éclairs, suivit par l'homme robot et le gars en costume bleu, et le miroir devint blanc.

Le Boss prit une profonde inspiration et la relâcha. Il compta jusqu'à vingt et recommença. Ça n'aida pas.

''_**Putain. D'Asgardiens.**_''

* * *

Si ce n'était pas pour la paperasse, il ne pense pas qu'il se soucierait d'être l'actuelle incarnation physique de la Mort. Il avait pu voir de nouveaux endroits, rencontrer des personnes intéressantes et il aurait massacré joyeusement n'importe qui essaierait de lui voler sa chaise de bureau. C'était juste que parfois, Harry souhaitait vraiment, _vraiment_ ne pas avoir récupéré la Baguette de Sureau après que Voldemort se soit suicidé dû au rebond de son propre sort. Encore.

Si il n'avait pas pu vivre le reste de sa vie naturellement, avec une femme et des enfants, des petits-enfants et des dizaines de nièces et neveux, il aurait _peut-être_ juste traqué son prédécesseur et éviscéré ce bâtard comme un poisson. C'était déjà assez grave qu'il soit mort à un âge respectablement vieux en pensant revoir tous ses êtres proches, seulement pour apparaître dans ce qui est maintenant son bureau et se faire dire de but en blanc que ouais, non, ça n'allait pas arriver avant _longtemps_ . Ajouter à ça une migraine aveuglante provenant d'un téléchargement de souvenirs d'une éternité de toutes les incarnations physiques passées de la Mort, et ensuite la paperasse en plus de ça ? C'était juste _mesquin_.

Harry rassembla son manteau, ignorant le soulagement presque audible de son serviteur quand il l'informa qu'il sortait (ce qui serait un accomplissement, car ses serviteurs étaient tous des êtres empathiques, muets, qui ne parlaient jamais). À la place, il se concentra fermement sur la pensée de Midgard et sur les deux Asgardiens qui posaient problèmes (pourquoi c'était _toujours _les Asgardiens?), et sur l'idée qu'il allait _faire_ quelque chose à propos de ça, parce que _ça le faisait chier_.

Certains jours, avoir affaire à un groupe d'êtres quasi-immortels bruyants et à leurs crises de colère n'en valait tout simplement pas la peine. Surtout quand ils continuaient de lui causer autant de paperasse supplémentaire. Peu importe à quel point sa chaise de bureau était géniale.

Ça ne l'était tout simplement pas.

* * *

Sur le pont d'un grand porte-avions volant, un petit groupe de personnes intéressantes s'était réuni pour discuter des plans de leur prisonnier, un homme qui ne venait pas de leur monde, qui avait causé beaucoup de problèmes, tué beaucoup de monde et enlevé un tas de gens. Ce groupe comprenait le chef d'une organisation secrète, deux espions qui travaillaient pour lui, un super soldat renforcé par la science, un génie-bilionnaire-playboy-philanthrope, un scientifique qui devint un géant vert fou de rage et le frère de l'étranger fou.

Le directeur Fury, le leader de l'agence d'espionnage secrète, était en plein milieu d'une explication sur le fait qu'il avait amené le Dr. Bruce Banner (le scientifique avec un problème de colère) sur le navire afin qu'il les aide à trouver un artefact au pouvoir inimaginable -l'objet que l'étranger avait volé, avec quelques uns de ses hommes- quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Cela arrêta tout le monde en fait et regarda avec incompréhension une anomalie qui ne devrait pas être possible.

Au sommet des marches menant vers une porte avec un grand motif illustrant un oiseau stylisé, il y avait une petite boule de ce qui ressemblait à un éclair noir et argenté. Ça ne sembla rien faire pendant un moment avant que ça ne commence à grossir, couvrant d'abord l'oiseau avant de s'étirer pour couvrir entièrement la porte. Des éclairs noirs et argentés brillaient seulement aux extrémités de ce qui ressemblait à un portail, tandis qu'un brouillard argenté et des ombres sans fin au centre.

Fury commença à aboyer des ordres, son seul œil ne s'écartant jamais de l'anomalie tandis que les soldats vêtus d'un équipement par balles et noir et portant de grandes armes dans la pièce venant des portes latérales, entourant le portail avec les armes levées et prêtes. Dr. Banner et Tony Stark, les plus proches de l'anomalie, se penchèrent inconsciemment vers l'avant avec une curiosité non dissimulée, tandis que Natasha Romanic, l'espionne, pointa son arme dessus et le super soldat Steve Rogers, se mit en position de défense. Thor, le frère du prisonnier, semblait être le seul à ne pas se préparer à se battre, mais semblait seulement craintif et résigné.

Après moins d'une minute, le portail arrêta de briller, couvrant maintenant entièrement la porte. Un moment tendu passa, alors que rien ne se passait.

''Ce… n'est pas bon.'' Le silence fut brisé par les mots de Thor. Fury le regarda, promettant douleur et vengeance si il n'obtenait pas les réponses qu'il voulait.

''Tu sais ce que c'est que cet enfer ?'' Demanda-t-il, pointant le portail. Thor grimaça, se frottant l'arrière de sa nuque alors que Banner, Stark et Rogers le regardaient aussi.

''Oui. C'est un portail vers un royaume où personne n'ose aller.'' Admit Thor à contrecœur. ''C'est dirigé par un être qui dépasse même Asgard, dont le pouvoir est incommensurable et indéniable. Il est le neutre ultime, il ne prend jamais parti, n'interfère dans aucune guerre. Alors si Il vient sur Midgard, alors j'ai peur que le destin de mon frère ne soit plus entre nos mains.''

''Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?'' Rogers regarda avec inquiétude le portail, qui semblait ne rien faire. ''Si cet être est toujours neutre, pourquoi viendrait-il ici maintenant ?''

''Je ne sais pas. Il semble que nous allons bientôt le découvrir.''

Ils se tournèrent vers le portail à ses mots, pour voir la brume argentée commencé à tourbillonner et que les ombres s'agitaient. Une forme commença à se former dans le portail, s'agrandissant doucement. Bientôt, ça ressembla à une personne, marchant vers eux à travers le portail avec une foulée rapide.

''Qui diable est cet 'être neutre au pouvoir incommensurable' ?'' Demanda Fury, le sarcasme liant ses mots même si ses épaules se contractait avec tension. Thor grimaça à nouveau.

''Il est la Mort.''

* * *

Quand Harry sortit du portail qu'il avait fait à Midgard, la première chose qu'il vit fut des armes. Beaucoup. Il s'arrêta et regarda la douzaine d'hommes en noirs (et une femme vêtue de noir) les pointer vers lui avec des yeux plats et pas du tout amusés. Il se pinça le nez, ferma les yeux pendant un moment et soupira lourdement.

''Je ne suis _pas_ d'humeur pour ça.''

''Alors nous sommes d'accord, parce que moi non plus.'' Harry le regarda, passant les hommes armés, un homme grand, à la peau sombre avec un long trench-coat noir et portant un cache œil sur son œil gauche, qui le fixait. L'information arriva automatiquement dans son esprit, comme ça le faisait toujours. Nicholas Joseph Fury, né le 21 Décembre 1951. Un maître en espionnage, qui a un faible sens de l'humour. ''Qui diable es-tu et que fais-tu sur mon navire ?''

''Et pourquoi ressembles-tu as un enfant ?'' La question venait d'un homme sur le côté vêtu d'une chemise bleu et d'un costume gris foncé. Anthony Edward Stark, né le 29 Mai 1970. Extrêmement intelligent mais n'a pas trop de tact. Harry débâtit un moment, si il devait leur répondre avant de décider que non. Peut-être si il avait été de meilleur humeur, mais ce n'était pas le cas...

Ses yeux scannèrent la pièce, trouvant un des deux qu'il cherchait se tenant pas trop loin de Nick Fury. Thor Odinson d'Asgard, Dieu du Tonnerre. Harry plissa les yeux vers lui et était content quand l'Asgardien fit un pas en arrière et avaler difficilement, refusant de rencontrer ses yeux. Ne voyant Loki nulle part dans la pièce, Harry leva une main, enroula ses doigts autour de rien et _tira_.

Dans un flash de lumière argenté, Loki se retrouva à côté de son frère, ressemblant à quelqu'un qui avait été giflé avec un poisson. Il regarda la pièce rapidement et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, il devint très pâle et se rapprocha de Thor, semblant presque se cacher derrière lui. Il vit le regard de l'incarnation physique de la Mort et gémit.

Le reste de la pièce n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Fury vérifia rapidement les caméras entourant la cage où Loki était pour voir que, oui, Loki n'était plus dedans et était sur son pont. Au moment où il allait crier pour retrouver un semblant d'ordre, l'intrus parla avant lui.

''Quand, exactement,'' Dit doucement Harry, marchant vers Thor et Loki comme si les armes et les hommes qui l'entourait n'existaient pas, hommes qui se trouvèrent soudainement incapable de bouger. ''est-ce que les Asgardiens ont décidé que Midgard était un _putain __**de terrain de jeu **_?'' Il cria les derniers mots, l'irritation s'écoulait à chaque syllabe, des éclairs noirs et argentés commencèrent à briller dans ses cheveux. Thor grimaça et Loki se mit un peu plus derrière son frère.

''Avez-vous une idée du niveau de paperasse que vous me mettez ?'' Il les regardait furieusement. ''Bande d'imbéciles, vous avez bouleversé la balance de ce monde si radicalement que ça va me prendre des _mois_ à réparer. Je ne suis _**pas**_ _content_.''

''Pour être juste, c'est Loki le coupable.'' Dit Thor, jetant son frère sous le bus tout en étant incapable de croiser le regard d'Harry. ''Je suis seulement ici pour le ramener à Asgard.'' Loki le regarda avec une trahison évidente, mais Thor n'allait pas prendre pour lui dans cette situation.

C'était la représentation physique de _la Mort_. La _fin de toutes choses_. Le seul être capable dans tout le Multivers que même les Nornes, les représentations du destin et de la destinée ne déconnent pas.

Qu'ils aillent se faire voir. C'était tous des humains et des Asgardiens pour lui.

Le reste de la pièce le regardait avec étonnement. Fury était impressionné malgré lui. Bien sûr, si il était celui qui se trouvait en ligne de mire d'un être supposé primordial avec des pouvoirs illimités et la capacité de baiser ta vie après la mort, il aurait fait la même chose.

''Je m'en fiche !'' Harry termina sa marche vers eux et posa un doigt sur la poitrine de Thor, observant le fait qu'il était plus petit que le Dieu du Tonnerre avec un grognement agacé au fond de son esprit. ''Ce n'est pas le point ! Midgard n'est _pas prêt_ pour ce niveau de stupidité Asgardienne, Thor Odinson. Et _**toi **_!'' Harry se tourna vers Loki, qui se recula. ''Si je vois ne serait-ce même qu'un putain de Chitauri sur cette putain de planète, j'_aurai ta peau_.'' Il se recula d'eux avec un souffle dégoûté.

''Putains d'Asgardiens. Au moins les Olympiens savent quand s'arrêter et ce sont tous des _enfants_ sur-puissant.''

''Attends, les dieux Grecs sont aussi réels ?'' Vint la question surprise de Banner. Il sourit timidement alors que les têtes se tournaient vers lui, levant les mains. ''Hum. Peu importe. Ignorez-moi.''

Harry claqua des doigts. Dans un second flash de lumière argenté, Loki fut soudainement enchaîné et un masque couvrit sa bouche. Avec un autre claquement de doigts, un brillant cube bleu apparut suspendu dans les airs devant lui. Il tendit la main et le prit des airs.

''Ça,'' Dit-il, leur lançant presque au visage, les faisant sursauter. ''n'est _pas_ un jouet. Vous pourrez dire à Odin que jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne à nettoyer ses propres dégâts, ça restera avec moi.''

Devant les yeux du S.H.I.E.L.D, l'objet même pour lequel il avait rassemblé un groupe de personnes aussi unique, la raison pour laquelle ils étaient en état d'alerte, disparue dans un éclair noir et argenté. Fury ne pouvait pas le croire. Des millions de dollars en main-d'œuvre et préparation pour trouver le tesseract et un homme avait juste fait apparaître cette fichue chose dans les airs.

''À présent.'' Harry se sentait un peu plus calme. ''Ramène ton frère à la maison, Thor Odinson et _gardez_-le là-bas. Si je dois à nouveau nettoyer ses dégâts, je vais être _très énervé_.''

Avec un dernier regard pour un Thor qui acquiesçait et un Loki maussade et intimidé, Harry retraversa la pièce et repassa dans son portail. Alors que ça commençait à disparaître, les hommes de Fury se retrouvèrent soudainement capable de bouger.

Un silence de mort remplit la pièce, personne ne savait quoi en penser. Tony Stark, bien sûr, fut capable de le résumer en trois mots.

''Alors, _c'est_ arrivé.''

Cinq minutes plus tard, Fury recevait un appel d'un Clint Barton très confus.

De retour dans son bureau, Harry s'installa confortablement dans sa chaise avec une tasse de thé dans la même tasse mauve qui avait précédemment volé à travers la porte et jeta un regard noir aux papiers sur son bureau. Il grogna alors que ses minions vêtus de noir et au genre indéterminé en ajoutait encore plus aux piles empilées de manière précaire.

''Je _déteste _la paperasse.''

* * *

**Omake**

Odin Borrson, le grand et puissant Père de tout, dirigeant d'Asgard, regardait presque sans le voir son fils aîné inhabituellement sombre, tandis que son second fils aîné (adopté) fixait le sol l'air maussade. Sa charmante femme, Frigga, se tenait près de lui avec une étrange expression sur son visage, Sif et les Trois Guerriers semblaient être alarmé à divers degrés, tandis que Heimdall, le dernier de leur étrange groupe (sans inclure la multitude de gardes, guerriers, nobles et les passants) était complètement amusé. Odin ne s'était même pas rendu compte à quel point c''était étrange.

''… Redis-le ?'' Dit Odin d'un ton commandant, ignorant complètement à quel point il semblait faible et choqué. Il était le roi, putain, il pouvait prétendre tout ce qu'il voulait.

''Le Maître de la Mort souhaite que je vous passe un message père.'' Répéta Thor.

Zut. C'était bien ce qu'il pensait que Thor avait dit. Odin réfléchit rapidement, essayant de se rappeler de tout ce qu'il avait pu faire récemment et qui aurait le moindre risque d'attirer l'attention de _cet_ être. Il ne pouvait penser à rien.

''Très bien. Quel est Son message, mon fils ?''

''Il dit que jusqu'à ce que vous apprenniez à nettoyer vos propres dégâts, Il gardera le tesseract. Aussi, Il semble très mécontent avec Asgard. Il nous a comparé… aux _Olympiens_.'' Odin reflétait l'expression de dégoût de son fils. (Le seul qu'il trouvait plus qu'énervant était que cet idiot de Zeus était ce putain de je-sais-tout de Thoth. Au moins Zeus animait les réunions du Conseil Divin avec ses disputes incessantes avec son homologue Romain.)

''Je vois… Tu ne pense pas qu'Il le reconsidérerait ?'' Frigga plissa les yeux vers son mari tandis que tout le monde semblait se blottir les uns contre les autres, regardant autour d'eux incertains comme si la Mort allait soudainement apparaître devant eux et Heimdall avait l'air effrayé et encore plus amusé. Le regard que Thor adressa à son père mettait clairement en doute sa santé mentale. Loki semblait un peu optimiste ce qu'il essayait réellement.

Sentant apparemment ses intentions, les cieux au-dessus d'Asgard s'obscurcirent comme si un grand nuage couvrait l'entièreté du monde et l'air autour d'eux gronda de façon menaçante.

''Euh, d'accord. Peu importe.''

* * *

Voilà terminer pour ce premier OS sur Harry Potter et Avengers , ça change de KHR non ? Quand avez-vous pensé ? Perso je trouve que notre Harry n'est pas très poli XD mais après il a des années et des années de mémoires en plus donc bon normal les changements non ? Bref quand avez-vous pensé, ça vous à plu? La petite suite avec un Odin assez bête je trouve mais bon ça fait le charme de l'Omake ^^ quand avez-vous pensé, ça vous a plu ? Allez à la prochaine ! Ciao~


End file.
